


Make Your Own Kind Of Music

by SamuelJames



Category: Glee
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck never pays too much attention to the lyrics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Your Own Kind Of Music

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Make Your Own Kind Of Music  
> Pairing: Kurt/Puck  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Puck never pays too much attention to the lyrics  
> Spoilers: A few spoilers, for episode 9  
> Notes: This was written for comment_fic where the prompt was Glee, Kurt/Puck, figuring out the emotions behind the music.  
> Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox. The song used was written by Barry Mann and Cynthia Weil. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

“Mr Schue really wants us to do this old stuff?” Puck manages to convey such disgust with his emphasis on old stuff.

“There’s a reason the Mamas and Papas are still well known. Mama Cass has an amazing voice,” says Kurt. “Give them a try. Neil Diamond’s not exactly current either”

Puck shrugs, Glee is fun and all but he's more comfortable with songs he knows.

“Sweet Caroline is a classic, not that California leaves song they do.”

Kurt takes out his iPod and quickly locates the song he's looking for. “Give this a listen.” Kurt holds out the earphones and Puck puts them in his ears. Kurt tries to gauge the reaction but has to wait until the song is over.

“So?”

“A song telling people to sing, what’s so great about it?”

“The whole message of the song, make your own kind of music, nobody can tell you there’s only one life worth living. It’s inspirational.”

Puck smiles at Kurt’s enthusiasm. He loves performing but he never seems to fall in love with songs the way Kurt does. “Nice idea behind the song, like not being afraid to do stuff.”

It's one of Kurt’s favourites so he's glad he picked that song. “I love the meaning of it, makes me feel fearless at least until I get to school. If I was quieter, a bad dresser and didn’t need Beyonce to play football it’d be easier but I wouldn’t be me.”

“I don’t always think about what the words mean, let me listen to it again.” This time he seems to be nodding along more. When it's finished he has to concede, “okay I liked it more the second time.”

Kurt’s really happy now, already making a playlist in his mind for Puck. RENT? Wicked? Maybe no musicals yet, after all this is Puck. “I could make you a list of some other songs. I really like to know what I’m singing about, helps me act the song. Not all songs have hidden meanings, I mean Bust A Move, what was he thinking?”

Puck’s still not sure why Kurt’s being so nice to him. It wasn’t that long ago that he was bullying him. “Thanks, I’m sorry for being an asshole. If I hadn’t joined Glee I’d still be spending a fortune on slushies.”

“Wow, an apology. My wardrobe thanks you for it. The dry-cleaners on the other hand are probably losing money. Why did you hate me anyway?”

Puck is unsure of what to say, “I didn’t hate you... I just, look I thought that’s what the popular kids did, picked on the quiet ones. I went along with my friends at first and then... well you know what I did. Nobody touches you if you’re the scary guy, popular kids get to go to parties, be included. Doesn’t everyone want to be popular?”

“Not the best person to ask. If I cared about any of that I’d have done a better job of fitting in. Now I’m out, Glee club knows, my dad knows and I’m happy I can talk about it. A gay kid will never be one of the popular ones.”

“They might be, one day. Things are changing.”

Puck looks at Kurt, unsure what to say now. The song is going round and round in his head. Would it really be so bad to do what you wanted in life? Hearing it in a song is one thing but real life goes on longer than two minutes. There are consequences and reactions to deal with.

Kurt snaps his fingers in front of Puck’s face, “you kinda zoned out there.”

Puck blinks quickly. “Sorry I was thinking about the song. Is it really so easy to be yourself?”

“Yes, without a doubt yes. Scary at times but worth it.”

Puck leans forward and kisses Kurt. They're both shocked but it's nice and they kiss again. The iPod falls, forgotten, to the floor.

Two weeks later Puck is surprised when Kurt loses the diva-off to Rachel. "You can handle that song."

"Yeah, I know but my dad got this call about me the other day. He shouldn't have to deal with it too. It was never his choice to have a gay son."

Puck hugs him tightly, "if you ever find out who it was, I'll deal with them."

Kurt smiles, he could get used to being taken care of.


End file.
